


Notice of Termination

by Obscure_Shadow



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 07:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obscure_Shadow/pseuds/Obscure_Shadow
Summary: Phil tries to talk Tony out of closing down the Captain America exhibit. Too bad he's too late.





	Notice of Termination

“Mr. Stark, are you absolutely sure that you want to do this?” Coulson asks as Tony walks through the hallways towards his destination with his head held high, his arm in a cast and the newspaper held under his other. “I mean, this is a lot of history that we’re talking about shutting down.”

“False history.” Tony says. “And I’ve agreed to allow certain pieces to remain.”

“But none of the Captain America pieces.” Coulson says. “The Captain America exhibit is one of the most visited Smithsonian exhibits.” He continues. “Even more so after the return of Steve Rogers. Your personal vendettas against him shouldn’t affect hundreds of thousands of people and affect decades worth of important history.”

“Steve Rogers has been branded an international and domestic terrorist and is wanted for over a dozen crimes.” Tony says, taking the final turn towards where his next meeting will be held. He does have to give, this man is determined, too bad it’s all for nothing. Then again, no one’s been a fan of Captain America quite like Coulson has been. “That’s not just my personal vendettas, that’s fact. I also don’t see how continuing to perpetrate several decades worth of misinformation, propaganda and outright fabrications is something to aspire to.”

“But the exhibit-”

“Was donated by me from Howard's personal collection, and that donation has been rescinded. It was all my personal property given out on loan to the museum and it has been recalled.” Tony pauses, coming to a stop outside of the meeting room doors. “I understand that you feel very intensely about this, setting up this meeting and all that, but the exhibit is closed. I couldn’t return the items even if I wanted to.”

“What do you mean?” Coulson asks. “You could return it if you wished.”

“I could, if any of it was still around.” Tony says with a shrug and the SHIELD agent looks horrified.

“You destroyed it? All of it? Already?” He asks and his voice sounds strained.

“It was a barbecue to remember.” Tony says dreamily at the remembrance and Coulson looks like Tony’s just gutted him. “Now, unfortunately for you this is all a done deal and I’m late for a meeting. I wish you all the best.” He goes to open the door before he pauses. “Although, I do have something for you.” He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small envelope. “Since Fury destroyed yours.” Coulson takes the envelope and cracks it open to see the whole collection of pristine Captain America trading cards.

“Stark this is.” Coulson trails off like he can’t find the words as he holds them close.

“Don’t say I never did anything for you.” Tony says with a farewell wave as he steps inside.


End file.
